


I furgive you

by Avamarie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avamarie/pseuds/Avamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger, everything started to slur. Memories began to blur– Claws met flesh; a unbearable pressure sank into her wrist just as everything seemed to fall away,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I furgive you

**Author's Note:**

> a short dabble I wrote about Nepeta returning as a ghost and seeks out Gamzee. Solely in Nepeta's view

**“Hide”**

His voice sent a shiver right down the back of her spine, the sensation curling into her tail before fading away completely.  If anyone else had told her to do such an action she’d simply ignore them and make off with a cat pun. But when the words left her moirails maw she knew what ever was about to happen she didn’t want to be a part of. So without much objection she took cover in the air ducks; intergrading herself through the many passage ways the ventilation system had to offer. Only to stop short at one of the openings, Equius’s voice anchoring her to the mouth of vent, keeping her from moving any further. Watching her moirail fall by his weapon Nepeta jumped into action.  

 

Anger, everything started to slur. Memories began to blur– Claws met flesh; a unbearable pressure sank into her wrist just as everything seemed to fall away, engulfing the feline troll in a ocean of blackness “hide” his voice echoed against the inside of her skull… why had she listened to him? Nepeta’s claws swung out, but with no target she merely stumbled forward. Anger left the feline troll, she could second guess herself all she wanted but it wasn’t going to change the past. Sinking into a kneeling position her brow knit; everything here was so empty, nothing to see but darkness.

. . .

Light

 

It was faint but she was able to make out a light, rising to her feet Nepeta equipped her claws and approached it, the orb of light illuminated then vanished. Distraught Nepeta ceased to move, it was like clockwork; the darkness shattered beneath her giving birth to a world of light. Squinting against the sudden brightness Nepeta found herself standing in a room decorated with endless chalk drawings.  “I’m back….” Nepeta whispered. A year had passed from the last time she stood in this room; the pile of broken robots hadn’t been touched. The feline troll gazed downward her reflection glaring back at her from the gloss of the robot’s bodies. No pupils; so she was still dead; but here none the less. Her memories of the day she was alive flooded back to her bringing forth the anger she’d once forgotten.

 

He had killed them all, smeared their bloods against the walls, collected their bodies; Nepeta’s skin bristled at the thought that her body was being held by him.  Walking through the old corridors, the soft scraping sound echoed in her ears while she ran her claws over the wall. Over the past years she had only allowed everyone to see one side of her, a happy youngster who had a obsession with shipping them with anyone she pleased. The only person that ever saw her other side was her late Moirail. Nepeta halted in at the door leading further into the meteor.  When a computer came into sight she couldn’t help herself from sitting before it and logging onto Trollian. Opening the client she posted right in the middle of one of Karkat’s memo blogs.

 

 **CURENT arsenicCatnip [CAC]** **responded to memo.**

 **CAC:** :33 < Karkitty are you purrhaps in here?

 **CAC:** :33 < I f33l like I’ve b33n away fur a whole year

 **CAC:** :33 < well I have, but that doesn’t matter at the moment.

 **CAC:** :33 < I’m in search fur that meowrail of yours.

 **CAC:** :33 < this is furry purrplexing. But he won’t stay hidden furry long.

 **CURENT arsenicCatnip [CAC]** **ceased** **responding to memo.**

 

The screen died under her fingers, white eyes stared at it for second before looking elsewhere. Maybe she logged on merely to let the others who were still alive know that she was back; living a life that Aradia had before the session started. Or maybe she just wanted to alert them that she was hunting within the meteor. Or maybe it was to do both. Pushing herself away from the desk; Leaving the computer behind Nepeta weaved her way through the rooms until she stood in the arch way of a lab.  Her body floated a few feet away from her held within a large tube filled with some sort of liquid, A snarl left the girls lips as she approached it. Something wavered through the liquid. Nepeta leaned forward to get a better look. The hiss that left her throat would have made pounce de leon proud. Swinging herself around the glass tube Nepeta hoisted her claws—ineffective against anyone who wasn’t a ghost like herself.  

 

“Gamzee...” Nepeta whispered, her hands lowering claws stretching toward the metallic floor.

 

Digging her sharpened fangs into her bottom lip; she was still angry for him ending her life, she was also angry with Equius for actually enjoying being killed. Her eyes narrowed as she came to a stop in front of him.  Extending her claws she angled them at the nape of his neck,  all intentions of running him through and returning the favor; though she was well aware she wouldn’t be able to kill him without a physical body;  the most she hoped for was that he could feel her weapons against his flesh, like a phantom sensation from a nightmare or at least become startled. The huntress within her urged for the action, yet she resisted, and in turn she let the weapons fall clamoring against the ground.

 

Green streaked down her cheeks, falling to her knees; Nepeta threw her arms around the juggalo’s neck.  She was completely angry with him, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate him.  Before the session had started only a few trolls had ever talked to her, Terezi would roleplay with her, Equius would advice her and keep her level headed, but Gamzee wasn't like the others. Even when he was under the influence of sopor he could still converse with her on a level the others never reached. He was smart; just as she was tactical. Back then everything felt perfectly balanced and she was happy.Even in death she couldn't bring herself to hate him for the actions he'd commited. Nepeta dipped her head into the crook of his neck and the fact that she could feel his heart beat, or his warmth struck her as odd, it wasn’t something she’d expected a ghost to able to feel. For a slight second she wondered if he could feel her presence as well. Sniffling back her tears Nepeta sat back on her calves, watching his expression curiously before inhaling slowly, her maw curving into a sad smile. 

 

“I furgive you, Gamzee” Nepeta whispered letting solemn happiness replace the anger she had previous felt toward the juggalo.

 

 


End file.
